Kindergarten superheroes
by hopper18
Summary: Escaping from the hellish future, the girls ended up in a new world where there are many other heroes like them. Will they be able to fit in? Set at the end of "Speed Demon".
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right at the end of the episode "Speed Demon" of The Powerpuff Girls and in Justice League cartoon world. There will also be some characters from Young Justice.**

**This chapter might seem a little dark. I just couldn't help myself cause I'm a sadist :) This will be a fluffy and happy story though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Justice League or Young Justice.**

* * *

They were cornered.

Even as they watched as HIM transformed into a monstrous demon, a foe more terrifying than anything they've ever faced before; things that could only belong in their worst nightmares were closing in on them.

Except that they weren't dreaming, and this-this was definitely not a nightmare. It was something far more horrifying: reality.

Clawed, disfigured hands were reaching out for them, threatening to pull them in and tear at their flesh. They huddled together, their backs against each other and they could only watch with frightened eyes as the army of human-zombies came at them from every directions. Even though each and everyone of the people in that advancing crowd still drew breath and their hearts still beat, their appearances are those that belonged to ghouls and spirits, the kind of creature that dwelled in Hell. That description was probably not that much of a stretch, not with those bloodshot, soulless eyes that stared straight ahead, unmoving or those fragmented sentences that were repeated over and over again emotionlessly, with a faint echo of something that might have been accusation or anger, but even those basic feeling could be registered in those broken minds no longer.

Those terrible beings were still moving forward slowly towards the three little figures that were trapped in the middle of the circle. The trio was frozen solid, rooted to the ground by fear. They had enough strength and ability to knock down every last one of those who were attacking them, kick their foes to the other side of the planet, and if they chose to flee, they could easily do that also, for they can run and fly at the speed of light. Nothing would be able to stop them. But they weren't moving. They couldn't. They weren't doing anything but watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

"This is all your fault! YOUR FAULT!"

They couldn't take it anymore. A hair-raising scream penetrated the air and went on for a few moment before they realized that it came from one of their own. They clapped their hands over their ears to block out all the blames and spitting out repetitive words of denial.

"NO! NO!"

They shut their eyes firmly and wished desperately with all their heart that they would wake up from this impossible illusion.

No such luck. There was no waking up because there was no illusion. Everything around them: the ruined building, the human-zombies, the scene of the Apocalypse…, they were all undeniably real.

It was more of a frantic need to get away than actual conscious thought that lifted their feet off the ground. They held each other hands and floated upward, tear streaming down their faces. There was only one way out for them.

They shot up straight into space, faster than light, faster than any speed they've traveled at before. They flew and flew, away from their pursuer and the leftover of their derelict world. Then, they suddenly skidded to a halt before plunging down. Ten feet away from hitting the earth, they were engulfed in a flash of light. The trio disappeared, vanishing from this time and dimension as well.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

The tall figure clad in black stood in front of the large computer screen, his whole attention was directed to the solitary red dot that had blinked to life there about ten seconds ago and was now flickering and becoming smaller and smaller. He frowned. The system designed around the city was programmed to alert him of every possible threats, of course, but this kind of alarm was not one to show up often in his area of jurisdiction.

"Is it time for an early patrol, Batman?" asked a boy dressed in vibrant red and green, who was leaning on his metal pole, waiting for his mentor's instruction.

"There's an unusual energy signal that is consistence with a disturbance of the fabric of space similar to those that are frequent in Metropolis. This usually means things unrelated to this dimension. It's rare for this kind of phenomenon to show up in a place like Gotham. The Justice League, however, has already had several cases like this. I must investigate it." Batman informed calmly, already making his way to the car. The boy started to follow suit, but the older man stopped him.

"No Robin, you're staying here. Keep an eye on the monitor and inform me if anything happens."

"But that's so bo-o-o-r-i-i-n-g." Robin whined "Why can't I go with you? Alfred can keep watch."

"I'm asking YOU to do it." Batman said sternly "And we don't know what we're dealing with, so until I find out, you are going to be on standby."

Robin pouted and made a face at Batman and stomped his feet loudly all the way to the computer, but settled down in the chair in front of it anyways.

"Good." Said Batman, and as he turned away, he added "If I'm done with this quick, there might still be time for a patrol."

"It's never quick." came the muttered reply, and both of them knew that it was true.

Several kilometers away, a newly made crater was carved into the ground a few meters deep, at the bottom of which lied three unconscious little girls who, trapped in their own nightmare filled with mindless zombies and fire and ruins, unaware that their predicament had just taken an unexpected turn.

* * *

**I'm not good with action scene. Or maybe I'm just unable to write things with too much details. **I don't really understand much of the technology Batman and the JL have either**, so please understand if I cook up some completely unreal fighting or never-heard-of gadgets. I'm continuing this because it's fun. **

**For the sake of this story, the girls will have fingers and their appearance more normal-like.**


	3. Chapter 3

With raised eyebrows that weren't visible beneath the cowl that covered his face, Batman observed the sight in front of him. Double-checking his scanner to be absolutely sure that this was the place that the strange energy originated from and met with the red beeping that eradicated any doubt, Batman put his head in his hand.

"Did you find anything, Batman?" Robin's voice rang through the communicator over his ears.

Batman did not know what he had expected when he got out of the Batmobile, really. He could definitely handle the situation with ease had it been some kinds of extraterrestrial life forms, androids, mutated monsters or even Gods (the story of his life), but this? This complicated things.

"Yes, I did. I'll meet you back at the cave in twenty minutes. I need to investigate this." He replied over the inter-coms, ignoring Robin's indignant retort.

"Hey! At least tell me what you found!"

Batman turned back to his discovery and ran a few more different scans. The result told him that there was no immediate danger of this suddenly turning into some destructive bombs that could wipe Gotham off the face of the Earth or make the Earth into universe's history. No emitting radiation or chemical response that would endanger any being around this area. There were many more things that he must check, but that was about everything he could get from the machines he had on hand. He needed to get back to the cave if he wanted to proceed any further. He could already tell, though, that this problem was going to be somewhat above Batman's or even Bruce Wayne's ability to solve. It wasn't the fact that this could possibly involve matter of a different reality. Nope, that was not it. The caped crusader suppressed a sigh. He could just imagine Robin's and Alfred's expression when he returned.

* * *

"Eh, Batman?" Robin inquired his mentor, hesitation in his voice "Is there anything you want to say?"

"What?" Batman snapped in irritation.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something about why you brought three FRIGGING KIDS here! KIDS!" Robin was almost shouting at the end.

Yup. Three kids. That was what Batman had discovered as the source of the energy disturbance and who was now lying on the medical bed in the cave. Robin had been stunned speechless when he saw Batman reached for the backseat of his car and picked up an unconscious little girl. Batman didn't blame him.

"They were at the site. There were evidences that they crashed into the ground at high speed."

"CRASHED?" Robin yelled, clearly startled. He ran over to the girls to check if they were still breathing.

"They're fine. I've examined them carefully and aside from a few scratches, there are nothing wrong with them."

"Then why are they still unconscious?" Robin asked

Batman typed into his computer, checking if there was any similar phenomenon that appeared within the last few days.

"They just fainted. Probably because of exhaustion or stress. I need to figure out where, or when they came from, fast."

Heavy emphasis on the "fast", Batman thought, just as he had when he stood on the edge of that crater. They were three girls, probably around four or five years old. One had short black hair, one possessed long bright orange hair and the last one had blond hair that was tied into two pigtails. Batman protected children and always did his best to help them, but that didn't mean he was suited for childcare. And things certainly seem to be heading in that direction.

"Hey, I think they are waking up!"

Batman whirled around at Robin's exclamation. The girls were indeed stirring. They let out a few groans and slowly sitting up, rubbing their heads and looking around, seemingly trying to get back their bearing. Batman stood still as he saw three pairs of eyes finally focused on him, blinking a few times, and then…

…the blond girl screamed.

"IT'S THE BOOGIE MAN!"

Batman barely had time to register what she shouted before said kid jumped and flew (yes, flew) away crying through the cave ceiling.

"BUBBLES!" the black-haired girl yelled before following the first one with a flash of green. The remaining kid looked up at Batman with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry!" she managed to say before taking off as well.

Batman looked up bemusedly at the ceiling where there was now a sizable hole in it and, Batman suspected, probably in the roof of the mansion as well.

"May I suggest sir, that the next time you decided to appear in front of unsuspecting children, please remove your cowl first." Alfred, Batman's trusted butler commented as he put a cup of coffee on the table, completely unfazed by what just happened. Batman sighed as he pulled out a communicator. This was why Batman didn't do little kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark Kent grabbed his JL communicator as soon as he heard the familiar beeping and quickly switched it on. Raising the device toward his ear he vaguely wondered just what damn crisis had chosen to strike precisely on his rare holiday. His slight annoyance immediately turned to foreboding when he realized who was on the other line.

"Superman." From the speaker came a deep gravelly voice which Clark could instantly identified as the friendly caped crusader all leaguers knew and loved (sarcasm, sarcasm) "I need your help."

At that last sentence, Clark pulled his communicator away from his head and stared at it like it was going to blow up on him. Batman's direct requests for aid always unnerved him, mainly because the chance of this actually happening was about the same as Darkseid and Superman being best buddy: it was ridiculous to think about, but considering the vastness of the universe and the infinity of time, it was worth considering as a possibility. One thing both above scenario had in common was that they defied logic and were bound to bring destruction. Okay, now he was just being dramatic. But seriously, Bruce asking him for help made Clark feel sorry (for himself, not whichever soon-to-be-dead villain they were up against). The Man-of-Steel sighed and answered.

"What's wrong, Batman?"

"Three Meta-humans. I want your assistant in containing them."

"Okay, so what am I up against here?" Clark inquired.

"Flight, super speed and most likely high durability." Batman informed him "I hasn't had enough time to gather all the info yet."

"Not enough info for you to handle this yourself, I assume."

Batman's voice was an unchanging monotone.

"I don't exactly need your power. I need a Boy Scout." Before Clark could ask what he meant, Batman continued "Targets are within Gotham city zone. If you fly fast you should be able to catch up with them before they go too far. Bring them back to the cave."

And-of course- he hung up before Clark could get another word in. Clark sighed and changed into his costume. Would it kill Bruce to be a little more civil? Batman had saved his life numerous time before and Clark was glad to have the man watching his back but he was just insufferable sometimes.

* * *

It was a quite short flight to Gotham. Even in the broad daylight the city had some kind of shade that made it look darker. It definitely was no Metropolis, that was for sure. Coming to a halt and hovering over a building, Superman concentrated. If there was any abnormality, his super hearing would definitely pick it up.

Sure enough, there was a whizzing sound overhead that Clark could identify as something moving at high speed. The source was somewhere to his left. Taking off in said direction, it wasn't long before he spotted what Batman was talking about. Three blurs were rocketing toward the city border. The blueish one was in the lead, while the green and orange ones zigzagged close behind. They were fast. Putting on a burst of speed himself, he raced forward, stopping right in the middle of their flight path. Inevitably, not a second later, he felt something slammed into his middle.

"Ouch!"

Superman blinked at the high-pitched, girlish squeak. Not quite what he was expecting. He spent about ten seconds staring ahead, anticipating a face before he realized that he was staring at thin air. He lowered his line of vision…

A tiny little girl of about four or five years old was hovering inches from him, rubbing her head. She had a doll-like face and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. A bit farther away, the green and orange blurs had also stopped, revealing two other girls of similar age and features, albeit the different coloring.

Well, he guessed he understood why Batman needed a Boy Scout now.

The girl in the orange dress flew up to the blonde with a worried expression on her face.

"Bubbles, you can't just run off like that!" she admonished.

The blond girl-Bubbles-was shuffling her feet.

"But…but… the Boogie man…" she stuttered, sounding a tad frightened.

The remaining girl threw her hands up in frustration and joined the conversation.

"That wasn't the Boogie man, Dummy. He's a man in a suit!"

Clark had to stifle a laugh when he realized who the girls were talking about. This was just too good a teasing material, he bet it would be worth the dose of kryptonite he would be getting later.

The girls seemed to have finally registered his presence as they all turned to look at him.

"You are flying!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Well, you are flying too." Superman said.

The girls stared for a few seconds before looking back at each other, then the girl in orange flew up to him. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?"

Superman was surprised. Not many people knew Clark Kent, but he didn't think that there was anyone who wouldn't recognize Superman.

"I'm Superman." he answered.

The dark-haired girl crossed her arms.

"What kind of a name is Superman?"

"Buttercup, don't be rude!" Buttercup huffed and turned away. "I'm sorry sir, but can you tell us where we are?" she asked politely.

"You are in Gotham city. Have you never been here before?"

The girl looked thoughtful.

"I've never heard of Gotham city before." She turned back to him "Can you tell us how far it is from Townsville?"

Superman frowned, the name unfamiliar to him

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there is a Townsville here." he delivered the news in the softest voice he could manage.

The three girls looked flabbergasted.

"But we live there. How can it not be here?"

Bubbles seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I want the Professor." Her voice quivered. The girl talking to him patted her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, we'll get home. I promised." She said confidently.

Superman was starting to feel sorry for the little girls. Superpower or not, they are just children-lost children, by the look of it-and it doesn't look like they mean any harm. But anyways, he still needed to get them to the cave.

"I know someone who might be able to help." He assured.

"Really."

"Yeah." Superman confirmed "You've met him. He's all black and scary, but he won't hurt you, I promised."

With some reluctance, the three girls agreed to follow him back to the cave. Then Bubbles piped up.

"Why do you dress so funny, Mister? Is it Halloween? Do I get to have candy?"

Children.


End file.
